FORSTED by evil fate,weird and different,yet loved
by dragonhalf-lover17
Summary: First,take me a thirteen to be,my my egg turned stuffed animal,Fates evil plan, and me falling on Konoha's favorite onix eyes after falling to my death from a verry high place, I'm starting to under stand why Im here for compete CHAOSE. or Fate killing me
1. Chapter 1

dragonhalf-lover17: Hi its me, This is my second story so i need any type of encouragement to infuance me or I might put it on hold

???: You better not

dragonhalf-lover17: who are you?

Me: That is my new creation, he's called shadow.

shadow: Isn't it bad if she knows you? And why shadow? its so original

Me: She is completely oblivious of who I am. and Did you want to call you something Sexstis besides, is better than the name I was temmped to use.

dragonhalf-lover17: well i don't consider you two a threat so... shadow will you do the exclamer?

Me: told you

shadow:*mutters*curse you, i must learn about my 'elder' acomplise*mumbles*

shadow: The Authoriss and fluffy do not own 'naruto' They simply own their characters and justus.

dragonhalf-lover17: thank yo- Hey how do you know thats one of my names?

shadow:*throws fluffy a sugar contaminated bag of sweets*

Me: while she eats that I would like to say that I will be in this story, fluffy does not know i created her,  
fluffy will be in the story for me sometimes visiting me but I would like you to diside when cause it will be cruesall in the story, shadow will also pop up in the story and also would like to know when he should pop up too,  
and would like some Ideas for justus, abilities, and bloodlines.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was sitting in my room watching 'naruto' on my labtop. When it just showed one of my favorite character leave Konoha to the Snake-bitch Orochimaru. Exuse my french, I was extreamly pissed off that one of my favorit characters ran off to Orochimaru for power that would put him on the evil side all for the death of his brother. I'm positive that Itatchi set him up so he could get him to kill the other survivor of their clan just so he could get him is eyes without doing it the other way and he also wanted to him to hate Konoha because of the murder of his family an reason he didn't kill him. I watched every episode that was made and the new season's episodes witch curently is new one were Sauska learns the truth of everything, his revinge, his families death, the whole story of it all. I angrly turned off my labtop and looked around the room. My bed was up against the wall to the left where my window, I had one of my dressers behind my chair up against the wall that was brown and had my collection of 'naruto' items which held of Four normal head bands of the viliges,kunie,shurikun and basicly everything else the goverment would let you have, then theres my treasured posesion. It was sitting on a stand I made it was a wood plated head band I made myself with my special mark. It ment the last memories of my family, my real family _  
Past memory

I had walked into momy's room to see a bloody masicar of all my family, all the people were dead, or so I thought. I heard coughing in the bed.  
"Momy?" I asked making sure that it was her. She exited from the blankets. Bloody as hell many would she had chunks of blood falling out of her body is was sickining to even look, but she was mother so I walked over to her franticly.  
"Momy!!" I yelled. she simbly smiled at me and said.  
"I'm glade your safe," she coughed. it was sickining to watch her helplessly die in pain, and yet still smiled?  
"Momy save your strength." She was getting something from the blanket.  
"Here," She finaly pulled it from out of the covers, it was a wood plated head band, but it didn't have a sign of any 'naruto' villige I known of.  
"Happy Birth day my little rosy... Make the new family mark for us... and..... Live for us.." she said an her eyes started to close. I grabed the head band from her hand and put it in my pocket. I then realise that she was dying.  
"Mother don't leave, please." she opened her eyes once again. she smiled and said.  
"I won't be leaving you... I will be with you in side of you... don't forget,.. there are others like us..." with that she made hand signs like crazie. I then felt pain rush through me painfully to the point that I dropped on the floor pain rushing in and out of my body like my blood does. My eyes started to close. My last thought was 'what happened to mother' I then heared a voice. 'I'm right here' 'Mother' and then it was darkness that took over me.

End of memory _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I really had no idea why I remembered that grusome when I was five I witnessed the death of my 'family' or clan as my real family say. I then realised what the blired hands were doing that night. Remembering the bloody seen showed me that my mother was doing handsigns! But how in the hell did she know handsigns, espesilly the one of sealing the soul in the body of another. Well I'll worry about that later. For now, I will continue describingmy my room,my door was on my rightand my 'naruto' posters, and the wall in front of me had my other dresser, labtop, my desk and my favorit stuffed animal animal Mewtwo. I walked to my window to see my 'parrents' had just came home from my party with my presents and already drunk on the way home and reddy to sell my pressents for more boose money. Yes it was my birthday but it wasn't the best of days.  
You want to know why? Because every time I get pressents, they drink, and when they drink, they say 'you don't deserve these you little bitch, so we are selling them' Complete fuckers arn't they? And exuse me again for the french. I was at my limit for chanses to give them.  
they lost my trust already an they finally disided to kill me. Isn't that suprising, NOT, they were making their way to the door. I ran away from the window so.

1. they wont know I'm in there

2. they have a gun with them

3. I'm locking my door fully

4. I'm getting the HELL out of here

5. my 'father' is taking a piss right below my window

Yes I said bellow, I live on the second floor in the house. Anyway I had one choice if I wanted to alive, run away.  
I when to lock my door wich had twenty differnt types of locks. It took two minutes to lock all of them witch they were really hard locks. I walked to the right corner on the door's wall, there, was my 'exscape O bag' that had my survival things and extra pairs of cloths. I grabbed the bag and went to the 'naruto' dresser and stuffed all of my 'naruto' things and in the georse. I then went to my computer and stuffed it and the other things that when with it,  
then to my bed to grab Mewtwo, and finaly I went back to the 'naruto' dresser and grabbed my head band and proudly tyed it on my head along with My favorit hat that had lots of scull inprints on it, with my finger less gloves.(i will describe them later) I walked to the window to see they just entered the house, for me it was a good sign. it ment that i will have a less chance of getting shot at and caught. I herd them come up the stairs heavily, it was my cue to go now I had a rope hidden in my room for this moment and i tide it to my bed tightly then testing it with a good tug. It was safe to use. I opened my window quietly and threw the rope out of the window. i was fritened alittle because it was my first time. Oh well, I climed through the window and quickly climed down, I heard banging on the upper level. I ran from the house and heard a faint shot gun shot after twenty minutes of running. I ran to the near by forest and finaly stoped to rest. I sat down and closed my eyes for a minute, when I reopened them I found out that i was not in the forest any more.

_________________________________________________________________________

Me: yay I'm done

shadow: is that good or bad

Me: don't exaterate. your bad at it and yes it is good

Me: my birthday is in two days acutaly so I will try to get chapters up on this as fast as I can 


	2. Chapter 2

I am SOOOO sorry!! I got writers block and my mind wanders alot shadow: thats an under statment

Shut UP!!

dragonhalf-lover17: she is really sorry about this chapter being so late but we need reviews badly

MY POV

________________

I was surrounded by this thick darkness yet I could still see around me. One thought crossed my mind, this is ether fate's little sick joke or im dead. At that time I was debating between the two, acopany arrived unnotised by me and scarred the shit out of me, By putting their boney, skinless hands, on my shoulder. I screamed as I was terrified of what the hand belonged to,  
but surprisingly it belonged to a hooded figure, that was sorta revleving because I hate undead things and it was a person.  
I checked my surroundings after a minute to calm myself, I had everything I packed with me, all of my things I was wearing were still there(thankfully). I was sure that I had a good reason to be here and one reason was the least sispected. I stared to walk to the figure that seemed to have waited for me, only to find me tripping over some non existent thing and falling right on the gost like person. Bonk! Our heads meet, making an really painfull headaec to come later.  
"Owwww... Sorry I didn," I couldn't finish from the shock that came over me from lifting my head, it was someone I knew quite well, it was someone who should have been dead long ago. My grandmother. I was overshooken with joy, I rapped my arms around her happily with happy tears falling from my face.

" Oh grandma I missed you so much!" I cried into her black cloak she wore, cryng what tears should have left long ago. She rapped her arms around me with an gental imbrace. I didn't know how long we held the position, but we both new we had to let go sometime.  
We finaly let go, leaving me to look at her teary eyed with a longing to hold her again. I guest we were inspecting each other because we were silent for an unplesent moment. She finlaly spoke after the silence.

" I missed you to baby, look how mutch you grown, the last time I saw you was when you were four years old. Now I geuce I can't say your a sprout anymore." She said trying to bring my hopes up. It worked enough for me to stop my tears. I then realised some things that weren't notised before.

" What are you doing here grandma?" She laughed her grandma laugh and said.

" I'm here to pick you up." Utter horror ran through my body, I may had hated the life I had I wasn't stupid enough to give it up,  
I value my life and much rather keep it than not have one at all.

" I'm DEAD!!?" I utterly screamed much rather than yelled. And she was laughing her head off while I had a panick attack.

" Whats so fricken funny about me being DEAD!?!" I swear she started laughing harder, after laughing for a minute she finaly answered.

" Your not dead." I calmed down.

" I'm not?"

" Nope."

" Then.. Why am I here?"

" Fate requested your presence." Now that was a screwy sentence, for one, I didn't know that it was a person, two, WHY THE HELL DID IT WANT ME FOR?! Its not like I was special or anything. I had the worst life imagenable, so what did I do to want this fate's attention. Athough,  
it may explain my familys orgins, but thats about a one persent chance. Well one thing good about this is that I'm not going to die any time soon. So I'll take a chance.

" Although I half way believe you it dosn't sound that bad. What does it want me for?"

" She. She wanted to make an offer to you." This sparked my intrest, I really must have did something good for her to do this let alone bring me here and save my ass. I thought, this really must be something good because last time I checked there was no disaperences involving this.  
I smiled this was to be my first good thing in my live since 'that time' in my life.(she will refer her families massicar as that time)

" I'll listen to this offer." I said with excitment clearly heard in my voice but it didn't show on my face. I have a nack for keeping a strait face but I'm still working on tryng to not show it in my voice.

" She is offering to let you live in a different dimention of your choice but at a cost." I was grinning with exitement, she, fate herself is giving me a chance to live in a different dimention of my choice which is awsome. But having to pay a price is strange.

" Whats the price?"

" The price is you have to do what fates tells you to do while living in your new dimention, give up your live in the real world, and anything else she asks of you." 'Wow, thats not a bad price, just as long as she dosent want to kill me it will be fine, exept the small fact that I give up this life.

" Ok I'll do it, show me the way."

" Are you sure?" she asked, I know she wants to know that I'm ok with this but does she need to ask me.

" Yes I'm sure."

" Ok, follow me." She started to walk off into the darkness, I followed closely, unsure of what was to come. 


End file.
